Just One Ride
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Chloe & Beca are in Paris together, Chloe struggles to be able to see everything she wants to see and Beca has a plan to get her to experience the beauty that is Paris. This was made via a fanfiction game I did in tumblr requesting 3 things a pairing, a place and a thing. This request was by an Anon who requested Bechloe in Paris and a motorbike.


"Chloe look at it, it's stunning we need to go on it." Beca says seeing a motorbike she is so desperate to ride. "We could see so much more of Paris if we go on it Chlo." Beca says trying to plead her way hoping that Chloe will say yes.

"Not happening Becs. Come on let's go." Chloe pulls Beca away from the motorbike not having any intention of going near it again.

The two slowly walk round the busy streets of Paris trying to take everything they were seeing in. The masses of people were clogging up their way stopping them from really seeing everything they desperately wanted to.

"We could get closer than this Chlo, if we went on the motorbike we could actually pass by them so much easier and you can actually stop to look at them." Beca says trying to plead her case once again.

"No I'm fine just looking from here Beca." Chloe says but sounding sad as she couldn't really see anything. The main location she was desperate to see was the Eiffel Tower and she couldn't really see a lot of it right now. "Let's just go maybe we can come back later and there will be less people around" she says pulling Beca away giving up hoping to see it clearly for now.

The two keep walking holding hands exploring the entire beauty of Paris. Neither of them had ever seen anything so beautiful before. Each one gasping at seeing different sights both being thoroughly impressed with it.

"It's so beautiful Chlo." Beca says honestly sounding shocked that it was so beautiful never having envisioned it to look how it does.

"I know it is that's why I wanted to come here so badly. I wanted to see its true beauty up close. But it's still nowhere near as beautiful as you." Chloe says making Beca go slightly red.

Beca had no come back to that so she just pulled Chloe to her and gave her a kiss, knowing nothing she could say would top that.

They spent hours just walking round the streets of Paris passing by many people most of which were other tourist couples just like them. All exploring the land of love, being obviously coupley with their partners. Beca was planning on finding a way to make sure that Chloe could see the Eiffel Tower as close as they could get. The whole time they had been walking round she had noticed that those on the motorbikes were getting closer to everything, moving around a lot quicker than everybody else there. Her plan now was to really push Chloe and get her to agree to it.

"Babe, I really think you would enjoy going on the motorbike, nothing will happen to you trust me. It will just get you closer to everything. I don't know if you noticed but those on the motorbikes get moves through the quickest and push through all the crowds. If we are on one we can too we will be able to go anywhere you want and see whatever you want and won't have such big crowds around us. Just think about it Chlo." Beca says hoping she will somehow change her mind and finally agree to it but it was a long shot after all..

It was hours later and Chloe still hadn't had the chance to see it close enough. She also hadn't answered Beca's question about the motorbike and was trying to decide what the right thing to do was. She didn't want to go on a motorbike and was terrified just the thought of it but she would like to explore a lot more of Paris if she could.

"If we went on the motorbike will I be safe?" She asked being really scared she wanted to make sure to get her answers first.

"Of course you would I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Beca says pulling her into her arms making sure she felt safe already.

"Would it really get us closer?" She asks now being curious about how close they could really go.

"I'm sure of it Chlo, I've been watching people all day and they get pretty close to it you will actually be able to see it without a mass amount of people crowding it." She says hoping that by convincing her they will finally get to go on it.

"Fine but If I get too scared can we stop?" she says sounding a bit worried again.

"Of course we can, I wouldn't make you stay on it if you didn't like it. But I'm pretty sure you will love it." Beca says making sure she was in her arms feeling safer.

They both agreed they would wait until it was darker outside as it would look prettier to see the Eiffel Tower in the lights they use at night. They go to the same place they were earlier that day and find the guy that was with the motorbikes, they pay him to borrow one as do another couple who obviously had the same idea as they had.

Beca gets on the bike and waits for Chloe who looked like she was going to be sick. "Chloe it's gonna be okay trust me. Just get on put your arms round me and I will keep you safe." She was really hoping she will get on it soon so they could go and she could show Chloe she will be fine. Chloe stands there taking in deep breathes and trying to stay calm really hoping she wont be physically sick.

She gets on reluctantly and puts her arms tightly round Beca squeezing her so hard Beca struggled to move to start the engine. Once she eventually gets it started she decides to go slowly so Chloe can get used to it and calm down. As soon as she feels Chloe relaxing her grip around her she goes a little faster letting Chloe see everything she could around Paris it had more beauty at night than it was in the day time the lights making everything around them seem more romantic. Beca notices she has made it nearer to the Eiffel Tower she slows down and then gradually stops the engine so that Chloe can stay there adore the whole thing.

Beca has a quick look but finds it more interesting staring at Chloe seeing how happy this was making her to be near the Eiffel Tower the one lace in Paris Chloe so desperately wanted to see. Chloe notices in the corner of her eye that Beca was staring at her she playfully smacks her on her arm scorning her for not looking at the tower.

"Stop staring at me the Eiffel Tower is in front of you. You should be staring at that not me." Chloe says assuring Beca of what it was exactly she was supposed to be looking at.

"I don't need to look at it when the most beautiful woman in the world is standing next to me being totally adorable." Beca says not personally caring about the tower when she can spend her time staring and loving every second of Chloe.

The two stayed there for a while just staring at the beauty in front of them. It was the most romantic and gorgeous thing to ever lay their eyes on and the thought of leaving it wasn't what either wanted to do. Chloe wanted to stay there forever but they were both getting tired as it was getting really late, their whole night spent just looking at the beauty around them.

"I'm driving us back" Chloe says feeling excited about it and wanting to take control.

"Oh no no no no." Beca says knowing Chloe will go insanely fast if she has control of the motorbike. She didn't care if it meant Chloe had gotten over her fear she was still having no interest in letting her control it.

"Come on it will be fun, you can hold on tight. I won't let anything happen to you I promise." She says throwing everything Beca said to her earlier back at her, wanting nothing more than to take Beca somewhere before they go back.

Chloe gets on the motorbike and waits for Beca to actually get on showing just how serious she was. The second Beca is sitting behind her she revs up engine and then goes. She takes Beca a different way to how they came wanting to see a different area of Paris. They both take in the scenery enjoying each and every second. The whole day had felt nothing but romantic to both of them, the gorgeous landscaping around them, everyone around them looking so insanely in love. Chloe and Beca feeling insanely in love, feeling even closer with each other than they had before. The both knew that today would be put down as one the best days they had together, one memory of their trip to Paris and the beauty they saw all around them.


End file.
